Stay
by smileandlove21
Summary: "Nothing else mattered, until now, until you."
1. Chapter 1

**1914**

A glamorous Christmas party was held in the Abatoir by the Mikaelson family. Various guests are invited to celebrate the night with the well-known family of vampires. One of the guests is Freya, who disguises herself as an ordinary witch visiting New Orleans. She befriended her brother, Kol, to somehow place herself closer to the inner circle of her siblings. Also, Freya's desire and longingness to catch a glimpse of her family urged her to be Kol's "date" in the said party.

As Freya interacts with other guests, Rebekah took notice of her presence and walk towards her direction.

"You're here with my brother. A word of advice, a witch as lovely as you has no business dating Kol." Rebekah remarked.

"Well, it's not really a date." Freya answered with a shyly smile on her face.

"You can do better." Rebekah said touching Freya's arm then walks away to join her siblings in the staircase.

Freya looks at her siblings as they glorious stand before her. She can't help but smile that the family she longed for is already in arm's reach. Her attention is then caught by her brother, Kol, who gave her a charming smile, as she replied with smile and raise her glass to him.

Everyone's attention focused on Niklaus as he begins to speak his introductory speech before them. The speech became unsettling for Freya that she begins to fear for Kol's life. As for Kol, he already knew that her brother is set to punish him for the secret plans he has. The next thing that happened shocked not only the guests but also Freya herself. Niklaus daggered Kol in front of everyone as Rebekah smiled viciously at the event that occurred before her.

After the events that occurred before her, Freya left the party in haste. She never knew that her siblings turn out to be heartless and vicious. Her mind is still clouded that she didn't notice a car fast approaching towards her. Suddenly, a mysterious man grabbed her by her waist and pulls her body close to his. As the car pass, the mysterious man glared at the driver then immediately checked Freya for any injuries on her body.

"Thank you for saving me." Freya said smiling at the man who just saved her life few seconds ago.

"You should be more careful, love. It is not safe to lure around at this time of night." The man replied.

"I know. Anyways, may I know your name? I think it is wise for me to payback your kindness."

"There is no need to pay me back for a simple heroic deed." The man humorously said.

"The name's Lucien Castle, darling." He offer his hand to Freya to which the latter shake and gave him a charming smile.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Castle. I'm Freya." Lucien kissed the back of Freya's hand which caused Freya to gasp.

"No need for formalities, love. I prefer to be called by my first name rather than my last." Lucien said letting go of Freya's hand.

"If that's what you want then. I must go, as you say, it's not wise to lure around at this time of night." Freya said as she started to walk away from Lucien.

"Let me at least escort you to your home. Just to make sure you don't try to be run down by another car." Freya laughed at Lucien's sense of humor. It is unlike her to be comfortable to a gentleman she just met. In the end, Freya accepted Lucien's offer to escort her back and as they walk to the direction of her home, the conversation between them gets interesting. They are both entertained with their conversation that they didn't even notice that they already arrived to their destination.

"Again, thank you for saving me and escorting me back home." Freya said smiling at Lucien.

"It is always a pleasure to help a lady as beautiful as you, love." Lucien saw the blush on Freya's face when he said those words. At last, they bid each other a farewell and good night.

Lucien vamp speed his way back to his own home and reflect his unbelievable encounter with a beautiful lady few moments ago. His original plan was to spy on the Mikaelson family while they are settled in New Orleans. None of it includes Freya. He smiled to himself at the actions and words he said to her that even made the lady blush.

"You are not here for a pity little romance, Lucien. Get your goals straight." Lucien said to himself in front of the mirror.

It is foreign feeling for Lucien to care for someone other than Aurora. He too was shocked as he save Freya a while ago. Although, he can't help but be confuse as to why he would be interested in another woman, when he knows for himself that he is in love with Aurora. Lucien is also interested in Freya's presence at the party. _There is so much to her that meets the eye._ Lucien thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**1914**

Freya looks at the cottage in front of her. The Dowager Fauline cottage is a large residence with a beautiful exterior beyond compare. Behind all these beauty, it is said to be the prison for witches who are mentally unstable and uncontrollable by their community. Freya decided that she will make the cottage as her home when the moment arrive. Aside from the horror she witnessed last night, another horror is to come to her. Her time is almost over and she needed to undergo a century of sleep once again.

"What do are you doing here, love?" Freya was startled to hear his voice again and turn to her side to see that Lucien is indeed watching her with much curiosity.

"I'm just admiring this beautiful residence. Do you happen to know who owns such a beautiful place?" Freya asked pretending as if she doesn't know the history behind the cottage in front of them.

"A specific community owns it which I rather not elaborate. It is not as beautiful as you think it is, love. Trust me, you should not bother to get anywhere near this place." Lucien replied.

"Are you a local of New Orleans? You know so much about the places around here." They started to walk away from the cottage as their conversation progress.

"No. Let's just say, I stayed here for a period of time to already know the places around here. How about you, love?" Lucien explained to Freya.

"I came to see my family." Freya honestly replied. Lucien gives her a confused look as they arrive in Antoine's restaurant.

"Let's talk about this over lunch?" Lucien asked with pleading eyes. Freya, on the other hand, is hesitant to accept his offer since they barely know each other.

"A lunch with me would be the so called payback you want, love. No worries, I don't bite." Lucien added. Freya smiled and accepted the offer.

As they settle themselves in a table, Lucien can't help but be more intrigued to Freya. He steals a few glances towards her direction as she is occupied with the menu.

"It is rude to stare, Lucien." Freya looks at him mischievously. Lucien smirked at the thought that the woman caught his actions without even looking at him.

"You can't blame a man who is in the presence of a beautiful woman such as yourself, Freya." Freya chooses not to reply with his flirtation towards her. Finally, they both ordered their respective meals.

"So tell me, love. If you did come for your family, why aren't you with them?" Lucien asked the moment the waiter left them. The question caught Freya off guard which she doesn't show to Lucien.

"I'd rather not tell you since you won't understand." Freya vaguely replied.

"Try me, love. I want to be your companion while you are here in New Orleans, Freya. I could even tour you around if you want to, but first, let's get to know each other, starting with the main reason for your visitation here." Lucien caught Freya's shock reaction to his proposal. In all honesty, he really wants her around him.

"Forgive me but I can't reveal such confidential information to you or to anyone in particular." Freya replied. Before Lucien could react, the food arrives and they indulge themselves to it. _She is clearly hiding something._ Lucien thought to himself as he looks at Freya.

"So tell me, Lucien, is staring your hobby since coming here?" Freya suddenly asked. Lucien laughed at Freya's question then immediately composes himself.

"Not until I met you, love. Anyways, do you have anything else to do for the rest of the day?" Lucien asked.

"I'm packing my things since I'm leaving New Orleans tonight." Freya simply replied. Lucien suddenly put down the utensils in his hands and faced Freya. Freya, on the other hand, looks at Lucien with a confused look.

"Why all of a sudden? I would like to get to know you more, Freya." Lucien honestly said.

"There's nothing much to know about me, Lucien. If there is something, I don't think you would be happy with what you will discover." Lucien grimaced at what Freya said.

"I doubt that. To be honest, I'm attracted to you, love. I don't know how it happened but it just did. There is something with you that I can't comprehend but I'm willing to know and find out." Lucien wholeheartedly said. Freya can't find proper words to respond to Lucien's confession. Everything about him overwhelms her and she can't let herself be involved with that again.

"I can't reciprocate this, Lucien. Whatever it is that you feel towards me, forget it. I'm not worthy of such affection. Thank you for the lunch and farewell, Lucien." With that Freya stands up and walks herself out of Antoine's.

Back in the Antoine's, Lucien is left dumbfounded as he watched as Freya walked away from him with a heavy heart. _We barely knew one another yet the moment her eyes fell on mine, everything changed._ Lucien thought to himself. He already forgot the plans he has for the Mikaelsons because of her. Now, she rejected him. Just like what Aurora did centuries ago. However, Lucien will not let Freya go that easily.

"I will have you one way or another, Freya. I will discover what you are hiding from me." Lucien confidently said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**1914**

Nightfall came in the city of New Orleans. Everyone else is busy with their respective business while Freya is busy thinking of the man who just confessed his attraction towards her. She lied when she told Lucien that she is leaving New Orleans tonight. As much as possible, she doesn't want anyone to be involved with her, given her complicated situation. Her thoughts were cut off when the sound of her doorbell is heard. Freya immediately went to answer the door and to her surprise, Lucien is standing before her.

"What are you doing here, Lucien?" Freya asked completely shock and confused as to why the man is here.

"You lied to me." Lucien replied looking at Freya, who is already wearing her sleepwear.

"Yes, I lied. Please understand that I don't want you to be involved with me. There are things that you won't understand." Freya explained. Lucien's face frowned at her statement.

"How can I understand when you don't tell me anything? I'm clueless as to why you are acting this way. Are you already committed to someone? Is that it, Freya?" Lucien asked. Although it pains Lucien to ask such question, he needed the clarification straight from Freya herself. Freya exhaled and let Lucien inside her house. They settle themselves in the living room to continue the conversation.

"I'm not committed to someone, Lucien." Freya answered. With that Lucien relaxed. Saves him the trouble and time to hunt and kill that man.

"Then what is it, darling?" Lucien softly asked. Freya looks at him and grabs his hand.

"I'm a witch, Lucien. Also, I have been cursed by my aunt to slumber for a century and only to wake up for a year. The cycle continues on and on." Freya confessed. Lucien could not believe that the woman he adores is a witch and with a hideous curse. On the other hand, Freya seemed worried about Lucien's silence.

"I also have a confession to make, love." Lucien said breaking the silence between them.

"Another confession?" Lucien tighten his hold on Freya's hand and looks at her straight in the eye.

"I'm a vampire." Lucien blurted out. Now it's Freya's turn to be shocked.

"No need to be worried, love. I would never hurt you." Lucien added.

"Are you underestimating my abilities as a witch?" Freya teasingly asked.

"Of course not, love, although we need to find another one of your kind to undo the curse that your aunt cast." Freya stands up and walks towards the kitchen while Lucien trails behind her.

"You can't undo the spell, Lucien. My aunt is a powerful witch. Also, if I ever I undo the spell, she will hunt me down and cast another spell to bound me to her." Freya explained. Lucien walks towards her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Then we must find another way to remove that bloody curse you have. I'd rather have you by my side than anything else." Freya smiled at Lucien.

 **January 1914**

It has been a month since Lucien tried to find a witch who can undo the spell. Unfortunately, he failed to find a witch who can do his bidding. Freya, on the other hand, spends her remaining time with him. Enjoying every last minute they have with each other. Right now, they are lying down on Lucien's bed, naked underneath the sheets, as they cuddle up with one another.

"I want you to stop finding the cure." Freya said. Lucien looks at her with a frown on his face.

"Why would do such a thing, love? I know I can find someone who can do it."

"I hate my curse as much as you do, Lucien, but if I undo the spell then I will age normally while you live forever. Besides, I have to deal with my family." Freya explained.

"A century without you is torture, love. What do you want me to do with all those time that I'm not with you?" Freya gives him a quick kiss on the lips which made Lucien smile.

"Build your own empire like you always wanted. Then when I wake up from my century of sleep, I will deal with my family then probably kill my aunt so we can live together."

"I hope it is just simple to do, love. I will definitely go insane when you are not around." Lucien sadly said.

"You have to live with it. So we can be together in the future." Freya said as she sits up on the bed.

"What if I just turn you into a vampire? In that way, I will have you forever and also break the curse." Lucien suggested as he sits up and looks at Freya.

"No. Just please understand me, Lucien." Lucien suddenly stands up from the bed and vamp speed towards the closet. Freya did the same thing and collects her clothes from the floor to dress up.

"You know that our time is limited and I can't waste them with arguments." Freya said walking out of Lucien's house.

As Freya continues to walks to the direction of her home, she can already feel the extreme pull of the spell. Her body is slowly giving up on her. Freya immediately runs as fast as she can towards the direction of the Dowager Fauline cottage. She entered the house without hesitation and runs up to the attic of the residence. As soon as she entered the attic, she quickly enclosed herself in the coffin then her century of sleep began.

On the other side, Lucien vamp speed himself towards Freya's home. He already senses something unusual since he can't hear Freya's heartbeat inside. In an instant, he searched the house but failed to find her. Then a letter on her nightstand caught his attention. It bears his name so Lucien open it hastily.

 _My dearest Lucien,_

 _If you are reading this right now, I may have already resumed my slumber. I'm deeply sorry for causing you pain in parting with you this way. There is no witch in the world that can undo the spell that my aunt cast. The only way for me to be free is when she is dead, which is impossible since I cannot kill her by myself. She is more powerful than you can imagine, my love. I don't want you to get involved but you are too stubborn._

 _In my century of absence, I want you to explore the world and enjoy what it offers for you then maybe someday, you will tell me the adventures you had. I also want to apologize for hiding my true identity with you but this letter would give you a clue as to who I am truly._

 _With all my heart and soul, I love you Lucien Castle, until we meet again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Freya Mikaelson_

Tears are running down Lucien's eyes as he finished reading the letter given by Freya. He couldn't believe that Freya is a member of the family he loathes. The family that condemns them to be baits for their father. Everything makes sense now especially her presence in the Christmas party in the Abattoir a month ago. Now, he can't decide whether to be furious or be sad because of Freya. All he knows right now is that a century without her beloved Freya would be a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**2012**

A century has passed since Freya and Lucien last saw each other. As Freya sleeps, Lucien, on the other hand, built his own company which is the Kingmaker Land Development Inc. As his company grows, Lucien also fulfilled Freya's wish to explore the world. He even bought things in every country he visited that would somehow his beloved would love.

"Sir, I have a status report regarding Miss Freya's whereabouts." The hired investigator said. Lucien looks at him and closes the folder he is reading.

"If it is another failed attempt then don't bother telling me." Lucien sternly said.

"According to the sources that my men have gathered, Miss Freya is currently residing in New Orleans." Lucien slams his palm down the table which made the investigator flinch.

"Don't you think I have already searched every corner of that bloody city? If she is really there then I wouldn't hired you in the first place!" Lucien angrily said.

"Unless...she is inside the Dowager Fauline cottage. Is she inside that bloody prison for insane witches?" Lucien added.

"Yes, sir. Apparently, Rebekah Mikaelson is also trapped inside the cottage as we speak." The investigator replied.

"Rebekah Mikaelson is a vampire. She can't be trapped inside. Niklaus wouldn't allow his sister to be in that pint hole."

"Her soul was switch with someone from inside the cottage, sir. It appears that the Mikaelsons are having a war against the witches and a pack of New Orleans." Lucien smirked at what the investigator said. He didn't just hire a team of investigator for Freya but also spies on the Mikaelson family as well.

"Well, isn't that lovely? The Mikaelsons are in indeed having difficult dilemma. I really can't blame those witches and wolves. They really hate that family ever since they came to the city."

"Back to Freya, I want you to ensure that she is safe. As soon as she wakes up from her sleep, she will help her so called family and I don't want any harm comes to her, understood?" The investigator nodded and left his office. Lucien settles himself back to his chair.

"I will let you deal with your family, love. When the time comes, I will snatch you away from them even if I have to kill every single member of your family to do so." Lucien said to himself.

Freya watches her sister sleep as she cast a spell that enables Rebekah to see a glimpse of her past. Her physical body is still hibernating from the spell that her aunt Dahlia cast. Nevertheless, Freya can still astral project her spirit around the cottage.

The next morning, Rebekah walks towards Cassie and secretly hands her a piece of apple. Cassie looks at the apple then to Rebekah as shock is evident in her face.

"Where did you get that?" Cassie nervously asked Rebekah.

"I stole it from the pantry." Rebekah simply replied.

"You're simply out of your mind, Rebekah." Cassi said walking out from her. Rebekah follows her as she shoves back the apple to her jacket.

"I found a way to get out of here. We can channel something with an enormous power that can break the spell here." Rebekah whispered to Cassie as they sit on the couch. Cassie then looks at her confused.

"There is no way out here. We are all trap here forever."

"I won't let that happen. There is something or rather someone in the attic of the cottage. I can sense an enormous power from there and I think it is the perfect way for us to get the hell of out here by channeling it." Rebekah excitedly suggested and offers the apple back to Cassie to which the latter accepted with a smile. Then Rebekah's attention was caught by the sight of a new face.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked Cassie.

"Newbie from the bonkers, she got dumped here in the middle of the night." Cassie answered then walks away from Rebekah. Rebekah walks towards the direction of the new girl, who happens to be Freya.

"These paintings can move!" Freya exclaimed in wonder. Rebekah smiles with amusement.

"Those are just cartoons. Anyways, do I know you from somewhere? You are kind of familiar." Rebekah asked kneeling beside Freya. Freya remains silent and watches with amusement the cartoons in the television.

"Enjoy your cartoons, love." With that Rebekah pulls out another apple from her jacket and places it beside Freya. Freya smiles at the gesture of her sister.

Moments later, Freya is pinned down on the table by a Kindred witch who saw her with a half-eaten apple that is given by Rebekah. Freya remains still and silent as she let the blonde witch harshly interrogate her about the apple. Rebekah then intervenes sensing that Freya is already ready to pass out any given moment. In result, she is injured by the Kindred. Freya looks at her sister astonished of her sudden heroic movement.

"Why did you save me?" Freya curiously asked.

"Maybe because I'm a bloody fool. Also, we, girls, should stick together." Rebekah replied walking away. Freya smiled.

That night, Rebekah is already fast asleep when Freya looks out in the window then called out to her.

"Are you going to give me a bloody heart attack?" Rebekah exclaimed as she sits up on the bed.

"Is it still as beautiful as I remember it? New Orleans? There are so many memories back then that I will never forget especially a certain someone I left behind." Freya said still looking out in the window.

"New Orleans will forever have its beauty even after our bones are beneath its clay. Now, you have to go back to your room." Rebekah replied. Freya turns around to face her.

"Why are you here, Rebekah? This is not the place you need to be." Freya asked.

"I was helping my brothers until my beloved baby brother betrayed me. He got me stuck here for god knows how long! I will definitely get back to him the moment I get the bloody hell out of here."

"Why are you fighting with your family? Shouldn't you be defending them?" Freya confusedly asked. Rebekah chuckles at Freya's statement. Unknown to her, Freya already knows the reason behind their quarrel.

"Let's just say that my family is used to having disagreements with one another. It's complicated. It has been that way for a thousand years." Rebekah replied standing up from the bed. She then turns around again to Freya.

"If you want to join me and get out of this hell of a place then meet me by the door in 20 minutes." With that, Rebekah walks out of the room leaving a smirking Freya behind her.

Freya watch in the dark corner of the room as Rebekah tried to fight off the Kindred witches. Rebekah is clearly outnumbered so Freya takes the initiative to intervene and use magic to throw a Kindred witch to the nearest wall.

"I believe you are the ones who should be punished here." Freya sternly replied as she uses her powers to throw the remaining Kindred witches to the wall. Cassie, on the other hand, looks with fear as she backs away from Freya, only to be stopped by the slamming of the door close. Cassie turns around only to come face-to-face with Freya.

"You are a smart and powerful witch yet you choose to betray a friend. I say you deserve a punishment as well." Then Freya grabs Cassie's face as she casts a spell on her. Cassie screams in pain as blood pours down her eyes and nose. Freya lets go of her once she is already dead and turns around to face her sister.

"I despise traitors." Freya grabs her necklace from the blonde Kindred witch and help Rebekah to her feet. She holds Rebekah's hand and heal the hand with injury. Rebekah looks at Freya with astonishment.

"How did you do all of that?" Freya smiled at her sister and walks out of the room as Rebekah trails behind her.

Freya then used her magic to open the door of the cottage and walks onto the front porch then down the stairs. Suddenly, Rebekah realizes who Freya is.

"You're her! The woman in the glass coffin. Why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah asked. Freya stops walking and turns to face her.

"I have awoken from a century of sleep. I want to know you for who you really are, Rebekah. As expected, you're not half as bad as our brothers are." Freya answered. Rebekah's smile turns into a frown. Her confused reaction says it all for Freya.

"We've met once before. In a Christmas party back in 1914. I was so desperate to have a glimpse of my family that I pretended to be Kol's date that night." Freya added.

"Freya." Rebekah said in awe. Freya smiled then continues to walk towards the gates of the cottage. She holds on to the bar and casts a spell that breaks the boundary of the place.

"I'm finally free. Tell our brothers that I will see them soon." Freya said to Rebekah. With a flick of her wrist, the gates rip from its hinges and opens. Freya walks out barefoot leaving Rebekah shocked and confused.

As Freya continues to walk in the streets of New Orleans, a black-haired man blocked her. She looks at the man confused.

"Welcome back, Miss Freya. We have orders from sir Lucien that we keep you safe and well protected at all costs." The man said. In an instant, Freya smiled at the mention of Lucien's name. Although confuse as to how Lucien managed to find her, she is delighted that he didn't forgot about her.

"Well, for starters, I need a change of clothing." Freya said looking at her current clothing then to the man. Then a black car parks in front of them. The black-haired man opens the door for Freya.

"We will take you to your new home." Freya went inside the car.

Finally, they have arrived in their destination. Freya looks at the fancy house with such amazement on her face. She never knew that Lucien is already this successful and rich to afford such house to her comfort.

"Welcome home, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**2012**

"Isn't this house lovely, love? I bought it for you since I know you adore having a place of your own." Lucien said as he and Freya tour the entire house. Freya, on the other hand, is still overwhelmed with what she sees especially some of its contents are entirely not familiar to her.

"It is really beautiful, Lucien. Although, why is it located in Mississippi?" Freya wondered. Lucien takes her hand to his and looks at her.

"I can't be seen in New Orleans, love. My enemies reside within the city of New Orleans. I can't risk your safety when they knew about my arrival." Lucien explained. Freya smiles at Lucien's concern for her safety. Unknown to Freya, Lucien is hiding the fact that her siblings are the ones he is referring to.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still the loving and caring Lucien, I know. We have a lot of catching up to do before I deal with my siblings." Lucien stiffened at the mention of the Mikaelson siblings. He never wanted to lie to his precious Freya but his secret will create a rift between them which he can't let happen. Freya then noticed his silence and looks at him concern.

"You don't have to worry about them. I can protect you from them. By the way, you haven't told me from which of my siblings you are descended." Freya asked Lucien. Freya knows that Lucien is one of the ancient vampires which make him stronger than the rest of the vampires in the world. Lucien sighed at her question. He has no choice but to reveal it to her.

"I'm from Niklaus' sireline, love." Lucien answered.

"I will make sure to remember that, since Niklaus has enormous number of enemies. I'd like for him to keep breathing since your life is depending on his." Freya said smiling at Lucien.

"Let's not talk about them tonight, love. I want to make this moment for our own since you are going to be busy dealing with your family tomorrow." Freya nodded at him. Lucien takes Freya to the master's bedroom, where they would be sleeping in, and gives her a seductive look. Freya knows what Lucien wants the moment they step inside the bedroom. She removes her clothing and stands naked before Lucien.

"You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen, my love. I have missed you so much." Lucien whispered to Freya's ear, which makes the latter shiver. Freya turns around to face Lucien and put her arms around his neck.

"As I missed you, my love, I will never leave you ever again." Freya said closing the distance between their bodies. Lucien places hands on her waist and breathes in her natural scent.

"I will make sure of that, love. Now, let's get this catching up on its pace." With that Lucien vamp speed them to the bed which makes Freya giggled in delight.

Morning came; Freya is already dressed to face her brother Finn while Lucien is talking to his security team to escort Freya. As Lucien talks to his bodyguards, Freya stares at him fill with amazement. She missed everything he has done for the past century. He achieved everything he wanted but she wasn't there to watch it. Anger and guilt is filling her up because of that. Angry at her aunt for taking the life she wanted for herself and guilt for leaving Lucien unexpectedly a century ago.

Lucien then take notice of Freya's stares and saw tears forming in her eyes which alarmed him. He walk towards her and cupped her face to face him. Freya looks at him sadly.

"What's the matter, love? Is there anything that bothers you?" Lucien worriedly asked. Freya removes his hands on her face and wipes her tears.

"I'm fine. Are we set to go?" Lucien grabs her hand and pull her to him. He hugs Freya and comforts her while Freya hugs him tightly.

"You are bothered by something, my love. If that concerns me then don't overthink much. All that matters now is we are together. I love you always remember that." Lucien said. Freya looks at Lucien then gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. As they pull apart, they give each other a sweet smile.

"I love you too. I'll see you later?" Freya said. Lucien nodded and gives one last kiss on Freya's lips before letting her go inside the car. Lucien watches as the car take Freya away to her destination. Just then, Lucien's phone received a message.

 _You need to come back here, Lucien. We have matters to discuss._

"James." Lucien called out. In an instant, James is already by his side.

"I'm going back to New York today. I want you to keep a close eye on Freya while I'm gone. Is that understood?" James nodded as a response.

"What would I say if miss Freya asks about you, sir?" James asked.

"I gave her a phone with my number on it. She will immediately call me if she knows I'm gone. For now, guard her and don't lose her out of your sight." Lucien replied. Then Lucien quickly called for his private plane to be ready.

"How come you are alive, Freya? It has been a thousand years since aunt Dahlia took you." Finn asked who now inhabits Vincent's body. They are now sitting in front of each other with cups of tea in hands.

"I'm here because of a spell Dahlia cast, placing me in a deep sleep for a century, only to then wake for a single year of life. I've repeated this cycle for hundreds of years. It started as a way for us to stay young and beautiful." Freya explained to his brother. Finn's reaction turns into a troubled when Freya mentioned their aunt.

"So you are saying that Dahlia is still alive?" Finn anxiously asked. Freya then sips her tea before responding to her brother.

"Her grudge is on me, brother. I betrayed her by fleeing centuries ago from her. In that aspect, she will punish me with my death." Freya replied.

"Did she ever speak to you about the curse she placed on this family? The one that says she can take the first-born of every generation?" Freya looks at him confused.

"Yes. Why would it concern you, brother? Our siblings cannot procreate which means Dahlia won't have any first-borns to take." Finn sighed then looks at Freya with a serious face.

"Our hybrid brother, Niklaus, had a daughter." Freya looks back at Finn with a stunned expression.

"Where is the child?" Freya asked.

"Niklaus has her hidden. I've been tracking her for a while but it also ends up a failure." Finn replied. Freya smirks at him then leans towards him.

"Nothing is impossible to find, Finn. I found you didn't I?" Finn looks at Freya skeptically and confused. Freya then laid some Norse rune tiles on the table.

"I'll need wormwood and rippleweed and a few other items." Freya said with a smirk on her face. Finn then stands up and looks for the ingredients Freya needed. As soon as Finn left, Freya called Lucien. On the third ring, Lucien finally answered.

 _"Hello, love. Is everything settled there?"_

"Yes. Where are you? Are you still in the house?" Freya anxiously asked as she hears various voices on Lucien's background.

 _"No, love. I have a meeting to attend here in New York. I will be back tomorrow evening. Try not to miss me, darling."_

"Just be careful okay? I need to go. I love you, Lucien."

 _"Not as much as I love you, my love. Stay safe and keep your siblings in check."_

With that, Freya ended the call. Lucien is such a tease but she finds it amusing. Freya settles herself in the chair as she waits for Finn to gather all the ingredients in the bell tower.

 **New York**

"I never knew you would be such a charmer, Lucien. I find it quite ironic, you see. You fancy a Mikaelson witch but despise the other Mikaelson siblings. Does beloved Freya knows you plan their family downfall?" Seraphine asked Lucien with a smirk on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about her right now, Seraphine. Let's get this meeting over it so I can come back to New Orleans." Lucien sternly replied. Seraphine laughed at Lucien's eagerness.

"Eager as always, Lucien. Why? Is it because of your witch? Does she take you to oblivion like I do?" Seraphine seductively said placing her hands on Lucien's chest. Lucien then tightly grabs Seraphine's hand and twists it.

"That night was a mistake. I would never replace Freya with you or with anyone for that matter." Lucien said then let go of her hand and stand up.

"We have nothing to discuss anymore, Seraphine." He added with that Lucien started to walk away from Seraphine, only to be stopped by her words.

"Let's see how Freya will react after she found out your dirty little secret, Lucien. She would hate you and you will run back to me." Lucien vamp speed toward her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you dare ruin my plans, Seraphine. I can easily wipe your pathetic existence to this world. You will not ever talk or threaten Freya, because if I do as much see your shadow in New Orleans, I will kill slowly and painfully. Understood?" Seraphine nodded in response. Then Lucien walks away from her leaving a scared Seraphine on the floor.


End file.
